Sue Carson
Sue Carson (1974 or 1975–June 6, 1992 revived) was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Carson and younger sister to Douglas. She was murdered by Klaus, and her blood used to activate Tyler Smallwood's werewolf side, and later revived by the Celestial Court. History Childhood Sue was born between September 1, 1974 and August 31, 1975 to Mr. and Mrs. Carson, as the younger sister of Douglas. The family had a dog named Chelsea. Sue was close friends with Elena Gilbert in elementary school,"She and Elena hadn't been close friends since elementary school, but they'd remained on good terms. Sue had been one of the few girls who'd stayed on Elena's side after Stefan had come under suspicion for Mr. Tanner's murder. But now Sue was crying as if she'd lost a sister." (The Fury - Chapter 4) and the two often played together in the summer."The Carsons had known her since she was born, and he talked about the days she and Sue had played in their front yard in the summer. (The Fury'' - Chapter 4) However, they drifted apart after moving to Robert E. Lee High School. She also befriended Deanna Kennedy at some point. Robert E. Lee In 1991, Sue ran for Homecoming Queen, but lost to Elena, which she had anticipated.Sue Carson: A lot of people weren't nice to Elena after Halloween. And I know that hurt her. But Elena was strong. She never changed just to conform to what other people thought she should be. And I respected her for that, so much... When I was up for Homecoming Queen, I wanted to be chosen, but I knew I wouldn't be and that was all right. Because if Robert E. Lee ever had a queen, it was Elena. And I think she always will be now, because that's how we'll all remember her. And I think that for years to come the girls who will go to our school might remember her and think about how she stuck by what she thought was right... (The Fury - Chapter 4) She was instead a princess in the Homecoming Court"Sue Carson, the other senior homecoming princess, breezed up and cooed over the violet dress." (The Awakening - Chapter 6) alongside Caroline Forbes, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez. Sue was the first student picked by Alaric Saltzman to share their name and opinion regarding the attacks on a tramp and Vickie Bennett. She stated that she was scared because the "maniac" was still on the loose, and that she could be next.The Struggle - Chapter 5 Alaric later apologized to her, Bonnie, and Tyler Smallwood for making them relive their experiences, and suggested that they start a support group or write an essay that night to express their feelings.The Struggle - Chapter 6 Sue later attended Alaric's party at the Ramsey house, where she met Damon Salvatore, going by the surname "Smith" and pretending to be a college student from The College of William and Mary. Sue introduced him to Elena, and was apparently oblivious to the fact that he only took an interest in Elena. While Sue was talking to a friend of hers after History about Damon, Elena interrupted, warning them to stay away from him. Sue and her friend laughed embarrassedly, and Sue seemed to regret not having shunned Elena after Halloween.The Struggle - Chapter 10 After Elena was presumed dead, Sue spoke at her memorial, as did her father, about how she respected her. Doug and their mother were also in attendance. She was most aggrieved, and cried "as if she'd lost a sister".The Fury - Chapter 4 After the memorial, Chelsea and the rest of the town's dogs attacked the people at the service, with Doug helping to protect everyone. He was saved by Stefan Salvatore, and Chelsea was quarantined. Sue later thanked Stefan herself for saving Doug, and apologized to him for how he had been shunned since Tanner's death at Halloween. She also told him and Bonnie that she had withdrawn her name from the running for Snow Queen in Elena's memory.The Fury - Chapter 8 Death Caroline invited Sue to Meredith's eighteenth birthday party, remarking that the two got along. After Bonnie spoke about how she believed that Elena had tried to communicate with her, Sue suggested somehow getting in contact with her, prompting Caroline to mention that her mother and father owned a Ouija board. The girls used the board to communicate with Elena.Dark Reunion - Chapter 2 After the power went out, the girls had to navigate their way through the house in the dark. Sue and Vickie ended up upstairs, where Klaus tried to grab Vickie. Sue tried to protect her, so he instead attacked Sue'Vickie Bennett': He's tall... He's reaching for me, laughing. But Sue screams, 'No, no' and tries to pull me away. So he takes her instead. (Dark Reunion - Chapter 6) and fed Tyler Smallwood her blood to activate his werewolf gene. He then threw Sue over the balcony, before telling Vickie that she was next.Dark Reunion - Chapter 3 Resurrection Sue was revived by the Celestial Court at Elena's request.The Return: Midnight - Chapter 42 Physical description Sue Carson was considered "pretty","Still smiling, he gestured encouragingly to a pretty, fair-haired girl." (The Struggle - Chapter 5) with blue eyes and fair, blonde hair. Personality and traits Sue Carson was well-liked at Robert E. Lee, getting on with just about everybody."Bonnie had to admit Meredith did; everyone got along with Sue." (Dark Reunion - Chapter 1) She was among the few who remained friendly with Elena after Stefan was accused of Tanner's murder. She admired and respected Elena, particularly for refused to conform. Elena's death gave Sue a "carpe diem" attitude, making her aware of how short life is. She died after trying to save Vickie from Klaus, unwittingly being killed in her place. Appearances *''The Awakening'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Midnight'' Notes and references Category:Carson family Category:Females Category:2014 deaths Category:1990s births Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Robert E. Lee High School students Category:Humans Category:Single individuals Category:American individuals